


Live A Little, Please

by Bucket_Burns



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Grocery Shopping, It's just cute, M/M, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucket_Burns/pseuds/Bucket_Burns
Summary: Steve has been eating to live, Bucky has some opinions about that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	Live A Little, Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadefilter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadefilter/gifts).



> Just a tiny little thing, written for fadefilter, because her tweet about them grocery shopping made me think! Go commission her, her art is so very lovely!

“All I’m saying is that this would be a lot more fun if I could just sit in the cart.”

“I’m not gonna let you sit in the cart, Buck.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t really feel like drawing extra attention. I can see the headline now, “Captain America and the Winter Soldier Kicked Out of Local Grocery Store For Acting Like a Couple of Hooligans.”

“That headline’s too long… do people even say ‘hooligans’ anymore?”

“I don’t think so… you’re not sitting in the cart, Bucky.”

“Fine,” Bucky sniffed, unimpressed as they walk through the automatic doors into the store. “I want apple juice,” and with that, he was off, ambling away from Steve and the cart and heading toward the aisles. Steve huffed affectionately, and followed Bucky’s lead.

They collected the essentials (and apple juice) first. Eggs, milk, butter, bread, the basics. Bucky stayed quiet, standing close to the cart, as Steve picked things from the shelves. About fifteen minutes into their trip, Steve looked back into the cart to see if he missed anything so far and that was when he noticed that everything he had picked had been replaced and modified. At first, he thought he had grabbed someone else’s cart by mistake, but Bucky had been by it the whole time.

“...Buck.”

“Yes, dear,” Bucky grinned sweetly at Steve, and Steve wasn’t buying it for a second.

“What did you do?”

“Just a few adjustments.”

“You replaced everything I put in there, didn’t you?” Bucky dropped the fake sweet persona, and put his hand on his cocked hip. 

“I am saving us from another week of misery. We’re supersoldiers with money, Steve, we don’t need nonfat, and multigrain, and discount. We deserve fat! We deserve good carbs! Have you ever spent more than two dollars on a loaf of bread?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Why should I, food is food.”

“Oh my GOD, Steve, give me the list, I’m taking over.”

“What, why?”

“Food is not just _food_ , Steve. Aren’t you tired of eating to survive? It’s time to _enjoy_ things. I can’t speak for you, but I spent _far_ too long eating, or being fed to maintain the body. I want to eat for me now.” Bucky smirked as he watched Steve’s resolve crumple. Steve never refused Bucky when he pulled the ‘I was tortured and now I want to enjoy life’ card. His grin returned to his face as he held out his hand, and Steve reluctantly placed the list in it. “You can push the cart now.”

That’s how they ended up with several boxes of sugary cereals, flavored creamers for their coffee, plastic containers of different cookies from the bakery section, freshly cut meats from the butcher, as well as some lobster (“You couldn’t eat lobster before, Stevie, remember? Not that we ever had the money”). They also bought freshly sliced cheeses, cheddar and provolone, a couple more bottles of fruit juice, frozen finger foods, two tubs of ice cream, vanilla for Steve and strawberry shortcake for Bucky, a couple boxes of hostess snacks, four different boxes of pasta, and different jars of sauce that they could add to in the kitchen, peanut butter, grape _and_ strawberry jelly, and fancy vanilla greek yogurt. They replenished their spices, and added a couple new bottles they had never used before.

At last they made it to the fresh produce section. They always saved the produce for last, as it was Bucky’s favorite part of the whole store. Bucky told Steve, on their very first shopping trip together, that the first time Bucky got to exercise the ability to choose, it was at the market in Bucharest, picking out fresh produce for the first time. Steve cried in the middle of the store, and neither of them were surprised to see the headline “Captain America Has a Breakdown Over Plums,” the next day.

They split up, Bucky heading for the fruits, and Steve for the vegetables, under the strict rules that he “live a little, please.” Bucky wandered, starting with apples. He would be willing to bet money on the guess that Steve had never tasted the difference in kinds of apples. He picked two of every kind they had, and moved on. By the time he was done, Steve was heading back to the cart as well, his arms full.

“Alright let’s see.” Bucky dropped the bags of fruit into the cart, and made grabby hands for the bags in Steve’s arms. Steve grinned like he was almost proud of himself, and started handing them over to Bucky. He got the regular romaine lettuce, and spinach, white onions, and regular potatoes, but he also handed over green onions, red and purple potatoes, two cloves of garlic, tomatillos, artichokes, asparagus, leeks, and baby bok choy. Bucky smile got bigger as he set them one by one in the cart, and Steve looked so honestly excited by his decisions that Bucky had to lean over the cart and give him a peck on the lips, right in the middle of the store. Steve blushed a pretty pink, and cleared his throat, pushing the cart to the checkout lanes. 

Bucky pulled out his phone, immediately looking for new recipes as Steve greeted the stuttering bag boy and started loading the items onto the little conveyer belt. Bucky had bookmarked six before they were done, looking forward to getting home and starting dinner right away. Grocery shopping wasn’t too bad, he decided.

It still would have been better if he could have sat in the cart.

**Author's Note:**

> It started off funny, and then it made me emotional, like just about everything else. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
